The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems administration and management, and more particularly to administration and management of a plurality of virtual machines in a cloud environment.
The Wikipedia entry for “virtual machine” as of 29 May 2015 states as follows: “In computing, a virtual machine (VM) is an emulation of a particular computer system. Virtual machines operate based on the computer architecture and functions of a real or hypothetical computer, and their implementations may involve specialized hardware, software, or a combination of both.”
The Wikipedia entry for “social network” as of 29 May 2015 states as follows: “A social network is a social structure made up of a set of social actors . . . and a set of the dyadic ties between these actors. The social network perspective provides a set of methods for analyzing the structure of whole social entities as well as a variety of theories explaining the patterns observed in these structures. The study of these structures uses social network analysis to identify local and global patterns, locate influential entities, and examine network dynamics.”